An examination of the preparations and thermal reactions of cumulated azines, will be undertaken. Due to recently accomplished work in these laboratories it is expected that the resonance stabilized anionic moiety, centered on X, Z or appropriate substituents, will react with the resonance stabilized cationic moiety, centered on D or appropriate substituents, to form bi-or tricyclic hetero ring systems. The 1,3- and possible 1,4- cycloaddition reactions of an intermediate will also be examined. The cycloaddition reactions will be dependent on the development of a relatively stable intermediate species. It is envisioned that this new synthesis would yield a large variety of polycyclic pyrazolo heterocyclic systems, such as pyrazolo(1,5-a)pyrimidine, pyrazolo(5,1-b)quinazolines, pyrazolo(1,5-a)pyrido(3,2-d)pyrimidine, pyrazolo(1,5,a)1,3-diazepine, pyrazolo(5,1-c)1,2,4-oxadiazine and pyrazolo(1,4-a)pyrazine derivatives, related to compounds at known physiological activity. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.